


W同人－翔菲：End-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Kudos: 1





	W同人－翔菲：End-时生总是来晚一步

W同人－翔菲：End-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f4469b)

[ 39](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f4469b)

### [W同人－翔菲：End](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f4469b)

在一切结束之际。

翔太郎感觉到一丝心痛还有安心，因为至少菲利普不用独自看着自己老去和死去。

他看着手里裂成两半的Double Driver，眼前闪过那个纤细身影化作绿色数据消失的幻影。

世间存在着“白头偕老”这个感人的词汇，但这个词语却无法且当的用在他们身上。

因为身为数据人的菲利普只能感受到时间流逝和身边人老去死去的寂寞。

虽然每每那时翔太郎都拥他入怀，但想到如果那天自己满脸褶皱无法在行动，最后顶着沧桑白发逝去之后，留下心爱的人孤独的辗转在时间的洪流里…他很心痛。

所以他即使紧握着拳头宁愿流下他不想承认的泪水，可他还是把搭档的那一半Driver贴在胸口。

在最后，菲利普和自己还是一切如初般的年龄样貌。

口里吐出来的血沾染在手里的贵重物品上。翔太郎自嘲的苦笑，自己连宝贵的东西都弄脏，太不像话。

至少这个城市不会再流泪了，但Double Driver的使命和意义却还没结束。

他用破烂的袖子擦拭血迹，却不知何时已经倒下。后背裂开的衣服下撕裂的伤口染红了后背，低落一地。他感受到怀里Driver的硬度，他不想松手，不能松手。即使裂开后，两边都不能松手。

在一切结束之际。

菲利普，不，现在全名应该叫左菲利普的少年，感到了心底的不忍和幸福。

这份矛盾的思想，在他不易察觉的实际，随着绿色数据体一起消散。然后，Double Driver坚持不住的裂成了两半。

他知道自己一直在害怕一件事情，那就是自己生命早就结束，但是他得以再次来到世间并且遇到了翔太郎。他想过自己身为一组数据将会面临什么，所以他也会抛弃那份老成，和表面年龄一样在搭档的怀里发抖过。可这并不代表他没有想过“在一起”这个永恒的词，他觉得自己可能是最幸福的。无需多球，他知足。

数据人这个概念和“死亡”这个词语又是那么的不贴切。菲利普在小时候早就死去，那么数据到底要如何来形容他们两人间的“生死离别”呢？“消除”么？对于数据来讲你是一个人们无法好好形容的方式，是真的消失还是残存碎片？是丢失还是能找回？很暧昧。

随着Double Driver裂开时，他意识到这次回不去了。最后那一瞬间，他们彼此都清楚，但都来不及告别。

菲利普期望恋人能在等等，再慢一点走，在晚点来，他不用赶着来见自己。可是他感受到了最后面前的一击，是翔太郎代替他们一起承受着多大的伤痛，所以可能他们会马上在另一侧相遇，时间会停下，所以菲利普才感到了不忍。

“我来见你了，搭档。”

“如果我也能去所谓的'另一边'的话…我会跨越过去。”

无论世间万物如何在他们之间斩断，都无法把他们撕裂开来。DoubleDriver也好，时间也好。

他们是真正的一体，彼此的另一半。

生前即或者死后。

  


（就是假设几年后的结局....感觉英雄最后还是会死在战争里...orz）

  


[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[假面骑士W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABW)[W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/W)[翔菲](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%BF%94%E8%8F%B2)[菲利普](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8F%B2%E5%88%A9%E6%99%AE)[左翔太郎](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%A6%E7%BF%94%E5%A4%AA%E9%83%8E)

评论

热度(39)

    1. [](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) [chihaya](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) [凉墨珸榊](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/) [沙雕←_→逗比选一个吧](http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://hailrobertdowneyjr.lofter.com/) [咬一口陌琉](http://hailrobertdowneyjr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://yingshang894.lofter.com/) [樱殇](http://yingshang894.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    6. [](http://k8728.lofter.com/) [K](http://k8728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://42930572.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://42930572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://42930572.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://42930572.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    9. [](http://fffdafahao768.lofter.com/) [今天也是在墙头上蹦迪](http://fffdafahao768.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://yeguangjinyu.lofter.com/) [夜光金鱼](http://yeguangjinyu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    11. [](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) [jmqszhk](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    13. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://yeduya.lofter.com/) [夜渡鸦](http://yeduya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://xingcanzhiyi.lofter.com/) [和所有的太宰先生一起殉情的夜莲](http://xingcanzhiyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://poppy796.lofter.com/) [Poppy🍃](http://poppy796.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://suyejingyan.lofter.com/) [菲尼克斯](http://suyejingyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) [春秋舞若君](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://yonghu5760507320.lofter.com/) [尼糯米呀](http://yonghu5760507320.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    20. [](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) [小熊](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/) [红豆花开君归否](http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) [芯芯✿公孫日召](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://salingna.lofter.com/) [深町之氏](http://salingna.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    24. [](http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/) [Hanaの泪](http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://123qzy.lofter.com/) [丰月及已](http://123qzy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/) [主页名字还没想好](http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://jiantianjianghui.lofter.com/) [菅田yuki](http://jiantianjianghui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) [裂空的破坏神](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://katelen-perfume.lofter.com/) [邹邹Katelen_](http://katelen-perfume.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://sky112.lofter.com/) [南鹤梦](http://sky112.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    31. [](http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/) [犀牛比较胖](http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://jiri888.lofter.com/) [南瓜布丁](http://jiri888.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    33. [](http://allwillbewell.lofter.com/) [笑对阴天](http://allwillbewell.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) [オオカミ](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://syutching.lofter.com/) [飄雪魔幻手帳](http://syutching.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://jaezaijoong.lofter.com/) [jae在joong](http://jaezaijoong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://bunnii.lofter.com/) [斐。特摄西皮屋](http://bunnii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) [偶像厨](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) [偶像厨](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f2ce6e)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f4469e)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
